1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a resistive memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resistive memory device is a non-volatile memory device using resistance changing characteristics of a material, e.g., a metal oxide, of which resistance is changed significantly at a particular voltage level. In other words, the resistance of the variable resistance material decreases when a voltage exceeding a set voltage is applied thereto. This state is referred to as an ON state. When a voltage exceeding a reset voltage is applied to the variable resistance material, the resistance thereof increases. This state is referred as an OFF state. Among resistive memory devices, a multi-layer cross point memory device is advantageous for improving integration.
Generally, a resistive memory device includes a storage node, which includes a variable resistance layer, and a switching device electrically connected to the storage node. The switching device controls signal access to the storage node. In resistive memory devices in the related art, switching devices may be damaged during programming operations. Thus, the reliability of memory devices may be deteriorated, and improved integration of the memory devices may be difficult.